UNEXPECTED EVENTS
by andiolson7
Summary: A few stories involving Sheldon and Amy. Read more to find out what unexpected events they'll find.


The chocolate cake

It was lunch time, but Sheldon didn't notice it because he was overwhelmed due to a difficult equation. He had spent almost a week trying to solve it, which caused him insomnia, so during the day he was really exhausted and that affected both his professional and personal life. He had hardly talked with Amy since that X he hadn't found had been annoying him.

Amy knew well his boyfriend, so she didn't phone him to not putting more pressure on him. However, she had thought a great plan to make Sheldon forget about his job.

Amy, what are you doing here?

I came to see you.

You know that I'm busy.

Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here. You need to have a little fun, so take your jacket, erase the equation from your blackboard and hold the key of my car.

Amy, you know what I always say about job. Fun will not help me to solve the equation.

Well, certain studies show that spending time doing other activities when you had been focused a long time in only one contributes to relax your mind.

Blah, blah, blah. Neurobiology. Look, Amy, I can fins all the stuff that you are saying on the Internet, but if I solve this equation I can reach a very interesting point in my theory that will allow me to…

Amy interrupted him with a soft kiss. She knew that in this way he would be quiet during a while although later he would give her a lecture about kissing him in public. As well, that time, the reaction was different: Sheldon held Amy's hand and they left the university.

When they get the parking lot, Sheldon gave to Amy her key. Nevertheless, she made him sit in front of the steering wheel.

You are driving today

I don't know how to do it

You have a license, I'm sure that you can drive, if you try it, of course

Has this anything to do with the nonsense that you study?

Don't change the subject and answer my question. You, the brilliant Dr. Sheldon Cooper are afraid of taking his girlfriend to her apartment, where you will have spaghettis with little hot dogs and a very good dessert? – Amy finished the question winking an eye at him.

Do you have chocolate cake?

No

Then, I'm not going to have a good dessert.

Sheldon, when I said dessert I was referring to… Never mind, you just drive and we'll stop at the bakery to buy a cake

A chocolate cake

Yes Sheldon, a chocolate cake

Amy sighed. She wanted Sheldon to be less Sheldon and be treated like a girlfriend.

Finally, Sheldon started the car, but he crashed into the vehicle parked in front of Amy's car.

Oh, no!

Sheldon, relax, nothing is damaged. Keep calm and drive

Do you realize that if we don't tell the owner of the car about this I will be committing a crime?

Sheldon, what crime?

Amy put her hand behind Sheldon's back. He was holding his hands on the steering while tightly.

I'll lead you. Just step on the gas when I'll say it.

Sheldon nodded. Amy started sliding her hands over Sheldon's and finally they reached the highway.

Amy we can't drive like that. Actually this is a crime, isn't it? And the worst part is that you be fined and I'll be involved

It's just that I feel comfortable with you. Wouldn't be romantic going to the jail together?

Please, drive…

You always ruin good moments. You should have given me a kiss.

Surprisingly, Sheldon gave Amy a quick kiss. As always, she melted and decided to drive. When she was going outside the car to change sits, Sheldon stopped her because they were in the middle of the highway. Therefore, Amy tried to reach the other sit sitting over Sheldon and, suddenly, he kissed her tenderly and whispered:

Why don't we go to your apartment and eat that cake?

The chocolate cake? We have to buy it.

Well, in this case… Come on. Amy, you know what I mean

Hahahaha – Amy laughed – and what about your equation?

Which one? – answered Sheldon while he was going to the other sit.

So, finally, Amy got her way and Sheldon stopped thinking about his job, at least, for a while.


End file.
